Moment of a Lifetime
by llForeverRebeLll
Summary: It's one thing to go around and build your credibility in the Indie circuit. It's another thing to prove you're as good as you say you are when it comes to the biggest wrestling entertainment show there is.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Devin

 **Hometown:** Davenport, Iowa

 **Played by:** Adriana Lima

 **Wrestling Style:** High-flyer

 **Signatures:** Superkick, Tilt-a-whirl Crossbody, Handspring Back Elbow

 **Finishers:** Rosa De La Vega (Pele Kick) Devinstation (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press)

* * *

The warm sweat dripped down my face as I set up for my last box jump. My contract with RoH was ending this week, so I had some free time to help my brother out at Black and Brave. Business was booming at our company and I figured now was the best time to help whip the new recruits into shape. I took a deep breath in before sending my body into an upward motion, planting my feet firmly on the dingy faded wood box. I let my breath go as I sat down on the box and stared at my forest green covered thighs.

"Devin Freaking Rollins." A voice I knew all to well said from in front of me. I looked up and grinned at the woman who strongly resembled Blac Chyna. She was dressed in black overalls with a white long sleeve crop top and hot pink pointed toe pumps.

"How's it going, Kit Kat?" I said pushing myself off the box before walking over giving her a hug. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Your brother let me know." She said letting me go. "Ya know, since you've been dodging me for the past three months." She crossed her arms.

"I haven't been dodging you." I said looking at my black Nike Trainers.

"Yea, okay." She said. "So what's been up?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Just wrestling and help training the new talent."

"Okay cut the crap." She said catching me off guard. "Look, I know your contract is up with Ring of Honor this week. So you're either coming back to WWE or your pregnant." I stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna kill Seth." I said clenching my fist like the aruthur meme.

"It was Dolph, actually." She smirked. "Now which is it?"

"Well, I'm definitely not pregnant." I smiled.

"No way." She clapped her hands. "Why did you keep this a secret?" She asked punching my shoulder.

"Because it's suppose to be top secret." I said rubbing my shoulder. "I'm a special entry in the Rumble..."

"That's so cool." She said. "I'm in it too..."

"Where I plan to win it and go on to WrestleMania." I said.

"Oh, yea?" Katarina smirked. "May the best woman win."

"Oh, I plan on it." I grinned back. "Now if you excuse me, I have a man to go yell at." I said grabbing my water bottle and gym bag.

"We should grab a bite to eat before you leave town!" She yelled after me. I turned to her and nodded before racing out the door. I jumped into my maroon jeep and started back to my hotel. The heat was blasting as I avoided all the ice on the road. Winter was the one thing I hated about Iowa. I hate being cold, but I hate Arizona more than I hate cold. Dolph and I have been living here for... seven years now. It's where he grew up and all his family stays here and there was no way Dolph was moving to farm country.

I pulled gave my keys to the valet and rode the elevator to my room. After a quick shower and a call for room service, I picked up my phone and face timed Dolph. I was greeted by my Australian Shepard/husky mix Tobi. He wagged his fluffy tail and barked at the screen.

"Hi baby boy!" I said. "Where's your dad?" Dolph flipped the camera to him and he grinned at me as Tobi contunited to bark in the background.

"Tobi... Tobi.. Tobi enough." He said trying to get him to stop. "Good evening, beautiful."

"Don't you good evening, beautiful me." I said. He looked at me questionably. "I got a surprise visitor tonight at the gym." He stared at me for a little before he realized who it was.

"Look, I told her not to..." Dolph started.

"Yea, yea." I said waving him off. "Look all I'm saying is if my cover gets blown before the Royal Rumble, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Not again." He groaned. "Look she promised not to go see you..."

"It's Katarina." I rolled my eyes. "She does what she wants, when she wants."

"I'm sowwy." He pouted. I rolled my eyes before I smiled at him.

"It's whatever." I replied. "Look at the end of the day, we're both going to make our return on the same night and walk away as the Royal Rumble winners of 2018 and win our matches at WrestleMania and thennn go on to being the new power couple."

"Sounds easy enough."

* * *

It was a week before the Rumble and I sat in my toasty hotel room in Philly. Dolph had a couple of comedy shows to do and wouldn't be out until tomorrow night. So I spent the day in gray joggers and a white crop top and my hair in a messy bun, sipping hot tea while watching matches of all of the possible women I could cross paths with in the rumble. It was like a tradition of mine for any big matches I had, I would drink tea and munch on graham crackers and watch my opponents best matches. So far it looked like my biggest opponent would be Asuka. She was undefeated so I knew she would be the one to watch. I over course have the upper hand. The only women I have wrestled who could be in Rumble and knew my style was Natalya, Katarina, the Bellas. I was intently watching a match with the Riott Squad in it when there was a knock on my door. I paused my video and walked over to the door. Outside stood the last person I expected to be there. Finn Balor stood in front of me with a small smile.

"I can't believe it." He said with a grin.

"Hey." I said giving him a hug. "How did you know I was here? Was it Katarina?"

"No, no it wasn't Katarina." He said. "I heard some bellhops talking about how you checked. I guess they're really big fans of your work."

"As they should be." I said. "Did you want to come?"

"Yea, I have a minute." He said stepping inside and sitting in the "living room" area of my hotel room. "Still studying up on your opponents, I see."

"Yea. How have you been?" I asked grabbing my tea from the desk and sitting across from him.

"Good, can't complain." He said. "How have you been?"

"Great, honestly." I said. "I ruled the indie circuit for so long and it's been so amazing."

"Can't say I'm surprised your here for this match." He said. "You always talked about coming back when the time was right." He smiled.

"Yea, what better time than now." I shrugged. "I've waiting for the Women's division to get a revamp and it's finally happened."

"Yea, they really are on fire right now." He said. I nodded and we grew silent. "You look great."

"Um thanks." I smiled. "I've been hitting the gym a lot more and cut back on my sweet intake." We fell silent again.

"I should get going." He said standing up. "Media and all that."

"Yea, I get it." I said walking him to the door. "I'll see you around." I said as I opened the door for him. He began to walk out and turned around. He placed his hand on my cheek. My breath caught as he stared into my eyes with his baby blues. He leant in and I was frozen in place. He dragged his thumb across my face to my chin before pulling it back and looking at it.

"You had an eyelash on your cheek." He said showing me it.

"Right." I said. "Thanks." I said. He grinned at me.

"See ya, Dev." He said turning away and walking out of my room. I closed the door and leant back on it. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

 **So, I didn't like how I did Devolution, so I reworked it and I like this a lot better! I hope you do too, leave me a review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood staring out the window looking at the busy streets of Philly going over my mind my past with Finn. We met in Japan in 2006, we were best friends for a while before it slowly blossomed into something more than that. I eventually joined the Bullet Club for two years before I got an offer from WWE and of course I took it. I was young at the time and I didn't see a long distance thing working out, so I broke it off with Finn, hoping we would stay friends, but we fell off for years up until now. After I came to WWE I dated Cody Rhodes for like a year in 2009. I then met Dolph in 2010 and never looked back on my relationship with Finn. And now he's back.

There was another knock on the door and my heart dropped. I walked to the door and opened it slowly. Dolph stood on the other side with a his suitcase and duffel in hand. He wore black sweat pants and a black hoodie with a Black and Brave baseball cap.

"Hey, peanut." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey, turtle." He replied walking in throwing his black duffel onto the bed and laying down next to it.

"I thought you weren't going to be out until tomorrow?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I cancelled my shows." He said placing a hand on my upper thigh. "I wanted to spend more time with you. It's going to be more crazy since you're getting back on the road."

"Oh, that's sweet of you." I smiled. "But if I get drafted to Smackdown, we can spend all of our time together."

"Yea, but if you get drafted to Raw, I'll never see you." He said.

"I doubt they'll split us up." I said grabbing his hand in mine and giving it a squeeze.

"What have you been up to?" He asked.

"Just catching up on my competition." I said. "I'm starving and would love to go shopping. I've been cooped up in this room for three days."

"Yea, but you know why." Dolph said sitting up.

"Yea, but it sounds like a couple of bell hops have already caught on, I'm sure the entire hotel will have heard by tomorrow night. That's at least what Fi.." I stopped myself and Dolph looked at me. "Fing Kat said because she slipped up to Seth and Ro when they arrived." I recovered. "I'm trying not to swear as much."

"Better off safe than sorry." Dolph said taking his black Nike's off.

"Please?" I asked as I got off the bed and kneeled on the floor, clasping my hands together. "Pretty please? I'll wear a disguise and everything. I'm going to go mad in this hotel room."

"That would be kinda cool." He said. "Then you could snap and like kill someone and then go down a legend."

"Please." I pouted laying my head on his knee and looked up to him.

"Don't look at me like that." He said turning his head away. I opened my eyes wider and batted my eyelashes. "Ugh, fine. You just better have a damn good disguise. We can leave and grab an early dinner."

"Thank you." I leaped up and kissed him. I ran to my duffel bag and pulled out a long lilac colored wig.

"What is that?" He asked looking at me.

"I thought I might debut with like colored hair to see what the fans think." I said. "Too much?"

"Yea." He said pulling his mouth into a tight line. I shrugged before pulling out a pair of jeans, a cashmere sweater, red scarf and long brown heeled boots. I went into the bathroom and attached the wig before doing my makeup. I dressed quickly and pulled a white hat on my head. Dolph hadn't moved much other than putting his shoes back on.

"Ready Freddy?" I asked clasping my hands together again. "Don't you think should wear boots?" He shrugged.

"Sunglasses." He said tossing them to me. "There are going to be so many pictures of me and some mysterious beauty all over the internet." I shrugged before grabbing a red purse. I pulled the glasses onto my face and went to the door and swung it open before marching outside. We rode the elevator down and went into the lobby. I spotted Finn in the lobby and I breathed in. We kept walking and I watched him. A small woman with light brown hair that faded to purple walked up to him. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black hoodie and a pair of black Timerland boots. She dragged a suitcase behind her. Finn greeted her and leant down and kissed her forehead. Heat washed over me as we walked out the door.

* * *

 **Royal Rumble**

The day was finally here. I was so eager to get back into a WWE ring and see what the company had to offer me for competition. Dolph and I sat in a trailer outside the arena waiting for the rumble matches to start. The womens match was the last match to go on, so I had a lot of waiting to do. I was in the middle of getting my hair and make up done when there was a knock on my trailer. I looked over to Dolph and he got up and went to the door. There was some mumbling followed by footsteps. Katarina and my brother emerged from the doorway.

"Too be fair, I tried to stop them, but Kat hits hard." Dolph said rubbing his arm.

"You sneaky little bitch." Seth said grinning at me. I smirked at him. "How did you keep this a secret for as long as you did?"

"Well avoiding you two for the past three months have helped." I replied.

"Look up." Melassandra, my makeup artist said.

"I knew you were dodging us." Katarina said.

"Can you blame?" I asked. "You've known for what two weeks? If I would've told you, the entire locker room would know."

"That's fair I guess." Kat said moving her head back and forth. She had her hair and make up completed and wore her signature look of a skin tight dress and rocky high heels. "Are you almost done? I want to see your ring gear."

"I'm done." Melassandra said.

"Me too." Lynn, my hair stylist said. "You have such great hair." She said handing me a mirror. I looked over my makeup and was stunned. I had a glittery purple and black smokey eye and a bright red lip and a highlight that could be seen from space. My long brown hair was curled into perfect loose curls.

"Love it." I smiled. "Thanks girls." I said handing the mirror back. "

"Awesome, show me your gear." Kat said walking over to me and grabbing my hand. She pulled me out of the chair.

"No." I said sitting back in the chair. "You're just going to have to see it when everyone else does."

"But we're going to be in the match." Katarina said. "I'm not going to have time."

"Well, you can check it out after I win and I'm getting my interview." I smirked.

"Fat chance." Katarina replied. "I have this thing in the bag."

"Yea, right." I replied crossing my arms. "Rollins do it best."

"She's right you know." Seth replied receiving a nasty glare from Katarina. Seth smiled weakly and retreated back to the couch with Dolph.

"So give me the deets on what legends are back for the rumble." I said crossing my legs.

"Let's see I've see Michelle McCool..." Katarina said.

"God, it's been so long since I've seen her." I shook my head. "I bet she has been training for months.

"Beth Phoenix , Lita, Trish Stratus..." Katarina said.

"Of course." I nodded.

"And Molly Holly and Jaqueline. And I think I saw Torrie Wilson." She said. "But I'm not actually sure."

"So some pretty good competition from my past and all the women I have look up to. Sounds like a fun night." I said. "Alright, well I'm going to finish getting ready and people are going to be wondering where you guys are." I said.

"Okay, good luck." Katarina said.

"I don't need luck, I'm a Rollins." I smirked at her springing out of my chair. "Good luck to you though." I hugged her. We looked over to the guys, who were staring intently at Seth's phone.

"Seth, let's go." Katarina said walking out.

"Yes, your highness." Seth said. "See you guys later." He said following Katarina out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dolph and I sat watching all the matches for the evening in the trailer on a small flat screen I was incredibly impressed by all the fresh faces each of the divisions had to offer. Eventually Dolph left me so he could compete. I wanted him to win of course, but I wouldn't have minded if my brother won either. The numbers in the men's match were dwindling and I actually thought Dolph was going to win it, but then he was eliminated by Finn. I was disappointed for sure after the match, seeing as my brother or Dolph didn't win it. As the women's match started I began stretching. I took one last look at my ring gear, metal gray shorts with an X on the sides over black mesh fabric and a dark purple studded halter top, ripped fishnets and my lucky pair of wrestling boots. I pulled on my leather jacket that had Devolution on the back of it written in a cursive pink font.

I began making my way to the gorilla, making sure no one saw me. I took a deep breath as I heard the crowd counting down my number. The buzzer hit and it was silent for a moment.

 **I'm on the battlefield like oh my god, knocking soliders down like house of cards...**

The crowd began cheering as I did a back handspring out onto the stage. The women all stopped and stared at me momentarily.

 **I'm a one woman army, yes I'm a one woman army...**

I did a small twirl before the lyrics stopped on my intro and I did a finger gun, shooting into the camera. I took off down the ramp, shaking off my jacket and throwing it the side. I slide into the ring under the bottom rope as I stopped up I was met by the Ember Moon. I caught a forearm she tried sending into my face and hit her with my own. I sent a kick into her stomach. She knelt to the ground and I hit her with an enziguri. Carmella ran at me next and I ducked a clothesline and hit her in the face with a super kick. I picked her up by her hair and tossed her over the top rope. She plopped on the ground and I blew her a kiss and gave her a small wave goodbye. Lana ran up behind me and I ducked, pulling the ropes down and she went over. She caught herself on the apron and sent a slap into my face. My face stung as it sat to the side.

"Lana's number 1!" She yelled playing it up to the crowd. I turned back to her and connected a super kick right under her chin. She wobbled on the apron, but she was still holding on. I ran towards the other side of the ring and bounced off the ropes. I hit her feet with a baseball slide and she finally fell, her face bouncing off the apron. I stood back up and looked at her. Someone tapped my shoulder and I sent a forearm behind and it was ducked by none other than Kelly Kelly. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She was my best friend back in the day, we would always work on wrestling together in hopes of be using productively by the company one day. We hugged each other and as we let go, we were hit from behind with the force of what felt like the Hulk. I rolled over holding the back of my head to look up to Nia Jax.

She pulled Kelly up and lifted her above her head before throwing her out of the ring. Kels body bounced and she lady there for a while. Nia turned her attention back to me and picked me up by my hair. I kicked my legs trying to get away from her, but she threw me into a corner. She ran at me and hit me with all of her body. I tried to fall down but she held me up by my chin.

"Welcome back!" She yelled in my face. She started to pick up and push me over. I held on for dear life. She kept pushing my body and my arms grew tired. The crowd was cheering for me and I couldn't let them down. I struggled and Nia began to loose her grip. Someone hit Nia in the back and Nia fell forward a little giving me a enough time to recover. I sat in the corner and took a deep breath. I looked up to Katarina pummeling Nia. She held her hand out to me and I took it. I smiled as she pulled me up. She pointed to Nia and I nodded. We pulled Nia up and began pushing her out of the ring. Before I knew we were being helped by the Bellas, Sasha Banks and Mickie James. Nia fell out and Sasha fell onto the mat and took a deep breath. I surveyed the ring. It was myself and I came in at number twenty-five, the Bellas, Sasha, Mickie and Katarina. The clock was ticking down to the next entrant as I was knocked down by Mickie James.

I had very few matches with her during my time here, but I knew that she was one the best. She sent a kick into my back and held her hands up. I recovered in time to stand up and send multiple kicks into her gut. She fell to her knees and I bounced off the ropes hitting her with a missile dropkick. Bayley entered the ring next and she hit me with a suplex. I held my back in pain as I stopped up and she hit me with a discus clothesline. I lawn chaired over as she played it up to the crowd. The Bellas took advantage, picking me up and throwing me over the ropes. I stood on the apron battling with them trying to stay in the ring. I hit Nikki with a huge forearm and I sent a kick into Brie's head. I let a breath go and began to renter when Katarina hit me with a huge shoulder block. I flew off the apron, my lucky boots came in handy and I caught myself on the barricade. I swung my leg over and sat on it like a horse. For the first time in my life, I felt thankful for being as short as I am.

I pushed my leg over as I leant over onto my hands. I pushed my feet off the barricade and came into a handstand. The crowd cheered as I began walking over to the steps. I went up the first one and did a few pushups. I couldn't help to show off, it's what I do best. I flipped over and my feet landed on the steps. I took a couple of bows and at the same time, Trish Stratus was entering in the ring. I quickly climbed up to the top rope where all the women rumbled and did a moonsault onto them. I landed on them and rolled over holding my stomach. Sasha took advantage of it and eliminated Bayley. The crowd booed her for a little before she waved it off and was met by Nikki. While that was happening, Trish and Mickie met and began duking it off. After some time Trish eliminated They battled it out for a little and Trish eliminated Mickie. Katarina battled with Brie and was currently stomping her out in the corner. Nikki laid under the rope so Sasha turned her attention to Trish. Trish dropped Sasha and taunted her. Trish picked Sasha up by her hair and tried tossing her out, but Sasha countered and tossed Trish out.

Katarina capitalized and tossed Sasha out. She waved bye to her and turned as Nikki eliminated Brie. And just like that we were final three. We did the typical looking at each other and then at the WrestleMania sign. Nikki pointed to and then back at herself. Katarina shook her head and I smirked. We looked at each other and we nodded. Nikki began backing into the ropes as we came her and began sending an assortment of kicks and punches into her. She fell to the mat and Katarina lifted her up and I hit her with a superkick and she leaned against the ropes. We ran to the ropes and hit her with a double drop kick knocking her out of the ring.

We waved goodbye to her as she laid outside the ring. I felt Katarina grab my ring gear and she spun me around trying to toss me out. I caught myself on the ropes and turned to a grinning Kat. I shook my head at her as we locked up quickly before Katarina turning it into a headlock. I hit her with multiple elbows to her gut before doing a hip toss. Katarina sat up and I sent a kick into her back before bouncing off the ropes and running in front of her and hitting a dropkick into her. I grabbed Katarina by the hair and she sent a kick into my head. She lifted me up and hit my with the Lovebuster (F5). I laid flat on the mat and she picked me up. She threw me over the top rope and I caught myself as my feet headed for the ground. I lifted them back up and laid on the apron. Katarina celebrated and everyone looked towards me. Katarina turned back to me and looked upset. She walked over to me and I pulled her over hoping to eliminate her. She fell down onto the apron and I let my head fall back. We were to evenly matched. Katarina began to stand and I took it as my chance. I kicked her leg from underneath her and she to fell to the ground. Tears fell as Natural began to play in the background. I rolled back into the ring and my arm was lifted into the air. I couldn't believe I had won. Alexa and Charlotte entered the ring and held their titles up as Maria asked me who I was going to face.

As I opened my mouth Bad Reputation began to play and we all looked towards the ramp and out walked Ronda Rousey. I was a huge fan, but this was my moment. She entered the ring and she looked at me and held her hand out. I looked at it and then back at her before smacking it away. I hit her with a shoulder bump before walking out of the ring and into the back. It was great that I won, but I knew that all anyone was going to talk about was Ronda.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the back and everyone clapped. I took a bow and blew a kiss before I began to walk back to the trailer. I was stopped by Renee Young, mic in hand.

"Devin, first of all I want to say welcome back. After eight long years, you've finally made your return to the WWE. And your return couldn't be any greater. You just won the first ever Women's Royal Rumble match. How are you feeling?"

"Good." I shrugged. "I knew I had this in the bag."

"Have you picked out..." Renee started but I cut her off.

"If you want a full interview you're going to have to schedule one with. I'm a busy woman, Renee." I said before walking away. I made it to the trailer and Dolph planted a kiss on me.

"That was amazing." He said. "You did great."

"Thanks babe." I smiled at him. "Too bad, no one is even going to care."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Who does she think she is?" Katarina said entering the trailer. I looked at her before looking at him and he nodded. "How dare she? You won the first ever Royal Rumble and she had the audacity to come out try to shake your hand?"

"Kat, it's not that big of a deal..." Seth tried saying.

"Not a big deal?" Kat said. She rolled her eyes. "What a joke. That's like if... Conner McGregor coming and interrupting you winning a title or something. You just don't do it."

"That would be kinda cool, actually." Dolph said.

"Wouldn't it though?" Seth said looking at him.

"Focus." Katarina said. "Who are you going to pick?"

"Um.." I said.

"Whatever title you pick is the show you're going to end up on." Katarina added.

"True." I said.

"It's going to be Smackdown, right?" Dolph asked.

"Um.." I said.

"No, it's going to be Raw." Seth said. "We're going to rule the division as brother and sister."

"No, we're going to rule the division as besties." Katarina corrected him. "Right?"

"Look, guys." I said. "I don't know what show I'm going to go to." I said. "I want whatever is best for my career. I need to study the champions more..."

"You do realize if you go to Raw we are never going to see each other?" Dolph said.

"I feel like you of all people would understand what it means to do what's best for your career." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yea, how so?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You literally dated Vikki Guerro to help your career?" I threw my hands to my side.

"Why is that always your go to thing to bring up?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know because it's incredibly ridiculous that you dated her." I shrugged.

"Yea, well let's talk about how you were head over heels for _Cody Rhodes._ " He said batting his lashes and clasping his hands.

"I told you to never bring him up." I said sticking a finger into his face. He smirked at me and stretched back in his chair.

"Well it's incredibly ridiculous you dated him." He mocked me.

"I swear to..." I started.

"Okay." Seth said. "Before you kill my foolishly-stupid future brother-in-law, let's go get dressed to celebrate your big win."

"Oh, yea." Katarina said. "We can invite some of the newbies from the locker rooms so you can start to get introduced to everyone." I held my breath for a moment.

"Fine." I said grabbing my suitcase and walking out of the trailer.

* * *

It was around midnight when we made it to some new hot bar Philly. I wore a sleeveless black super low V-neck pant with a pair of bright red Jimmy Choo's. My hair was the only thing to keep my bare shoulders warm in the cool February air. Dolph wore a pair of blue dress pants and a white button up with flamingos with the top buttons undone with a blue blazer over it. Dolph walked in front of me and pulled open the door and looked at me, waiting for me to thank him.

"Your shirt is stupid." I looked at him before walking in. I caught a small smirk on his face as we entered. We found our table and it looked like everyone was already there. "Sorry we're late, someone couldn't decide what they wanted to wear." I looked over to Dolph before sitting in my seat setting my gold clutch on the table.

"Hey, that's a pretty cool shirt though." Seth said. I looked to Dolph who grinned at me causing me to glare at Seth. "What?" He asked holding his hands up.

"Anyways." Katarina said, dressed in a classic long sleeve black dress with a pair of hot pink heels. "Devin, I would like to introduce you to Sasha Banks, Bayley, JoJo, Alexa Bliss, Aralynn Davis, Finn Balor and you know Roman and Dean."

"Boys." I said fist bumping the two shield members.

"Welcome back." Roman said.

"Yea, good to see you." Dean said. I grabbed my water and began to sip on it.

"Devin and I actually know each other." Finn started to say. The water caught in my throat and I started coughing.

"You okay." Dolph said placing his hand on the small of my back. I nodded as I cleared my throat.

"How do you know each other?" Alexa asked putting her elbows on the table and placing her chin in her hands.

"We..." Finn started.

"We met on the indie circuit." I said. "We um.. tagged for a bit in Japan." I nodded. Finn looked over to me and smiled a little.

"Interesting." Alexa said tapping her fingers on the table. We order some food and drinks and talked for a couple hours. I really liked the girls. They were definitely changing this business for the better and they were just cool people in general. We said our goodbyes and Alexa caught my hand. "Since we're besties now, I guess it's safe to say you're going to stay away from my title." I let out a laugh.

"Ask Katarina how I am with my "besties" when they have something I want." I smirked pulling my hand away and walking away. We got into our rental car and Dolph started driving. We rode in silence, not because we were mad at each other, it was more of the fact that he was annoying. Dolph stopped the car at John F. Collins park and I looked at him.

"I thought we could go for a walk to clear the air." He said.

"It's freezing out and I don't have a jacket." I said pushing an eyebrow up.

"Come on." He said as he got out of the car and opened my door. He held his hand out to me. I rolled my eyes and took it. We started walking and he shrugged off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. I grinned a little as we kept walking. We stopped at a beautiful art piece. It was made of metal, there were an assortment of swirls and flowers.

"This is amazing." I said gazing at it. "Thanks for this." I said turning to Dolph who kneeled on one knee. I brought my hands to my face as I started at the blue box in his hand. It was opened and inside was a oval cut diamond maybe the size of a carat and a half with three smaller diamonds on each side on a rose gold colored band.

"We have been together for eight long years now, you have stuck by my side no matter what I've done and I have done some stupid things." He said. "So Devin Rose Rollins, will you be my wife?" He asked. My eyes watered a bit and I smiled a little. "Just a reminder these pants cost us a six hundred dollars and I'm ruining them in the snow."

"Yea." I nodded. He walked over to me and picked me up before planting a kiss on me. He set me down and slid the ring on my finger. "Aah, I can't believe you're becoming a Rollins."

"Wait what." He said. "No you're becoming a Ziggler."

"It's a much bigger name than Ziggler sweetie." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "We can talk about it." I said.

"Yea okay." He scrunched up his face.

* * *

 **RAW**

Alexa was in the middle of her match with Bayley. I had a game plan and it was a good one. I walked out onto the stage and I smiled throwing my hands to the side and crossing my arms. Alexa was screaming from the ring and pointing for me to go to the back. Bayley capitalized and caught Alexa in a roll up and won that match. I titled my head from side to side before giving her a small smirk. I turned off the stage and walked into the back.

 **SMACKDOWN**

It was the same plan as last night. Charlotte was in a match with Carmella. I walked out onto the stage, same style as the night before and stood there. Charlotte sent a look my way and I smiled and waved. Carmella tried rolling Charlotte up by Charlotte stood her ground and sent a big boot into her face. She wrapped Carmella up in a figure eight and stared at me while she tapped. I smiled again. Tilting my head from side to side again and walking away. For the next few weeks this was my strategy against them to see who the better opponent would be over time.


	5. Chapter 5

**February 12th**

A few weeks went by of me walking out during the champions matches, studying their reactions and their recovery to distractions. Eventually I was invited to Raw to do commentary for a women's tag team match.

 _I'm on the battlefield like oh my god..._

I walked out onto the stage wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a Seth Freaking Rollins shirt, a cropped leather jacket and knee high heeled boots. The crowd cheered as I held my arms out and smiled. I gave them a wave before walking over to the commentating table. I sat down in the big black chair in between Michael and Corey.

"Comfy." I said pulling the headset onto my head. "Hey guys."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, joining us on Commentary, Devin Rollins." Michael said.

"I prefer _the_ Devin Rollins." I said sitting back in the chair as the woman started coming out.

"Yea, get it right." Corey said. "Why do you think we are never blessed by the presence of beautiful such as _the_ Devin Rollins?"

"Oh Corey, you're too kind." I smiled.

"Devin, first of all welcome back." Coach said. "There are so many things we have to cover in our time tonight."

"Yea, is calling this match one of them?" I asked. "Because that was a beautiful hair slam by Mickey."

"It has been eight long years since you've been in the WWE. My question for you is, why come back now?" Michael asked.

"Eight long years of growth and change, not only for my self but for this division." I said staring into my monitor. "Eight years of the women's division being a joke, a bathroom break an excuse to go get more popcorn. But to see the work that a lot of these women have put into this business to make this company great, there was no better time to come back then now, when the division is at it's peak."

"Tag to Alexa and Sonya." Coach said.

"A lot of the women in the back where upset about your arrival back on the scene at the Royal Rumble and are saying you had an unfair advantage and aren't deserving of this opportunity, woman including the current Raw Women's Champion." Michael said.

"I'll tell you what, I'll go toe to toe with anyone of those women in the locker room, any time anywhere. And I'll put my WrestleMania moment on the line to prove my point. At the end of the day, you need to expect the unexpected in this business and if you aren't prepared for _anything_ , your lost is your own fault." I replied. "Big right hand by Alexa.

"Everyone is wondering, who you're going to pick to face at WrestleMania..." Corey started.

"I haven't made up my mind yet." I replied. "Next question."

"Well, who are you leaning towards?" Corey asked. "If you have any ideas."

"Well, if you must know, I believe the stronger opponent would be Charlotte. She would be a greater challenge and when I win, it would be more satisfying. With that said, there are more women on the Raw roster, I would like the opportunity to face in the future. So, I'm torn. Next question."

"So you're saying Alexa is to easy of an opponent?" Corey asked.

"Why are you trying to stir the pot, Corey?" I turned to him. "What's your agenda?"

"Will who comes out of the first ever Women's elimination chamber match make a difference on who you face at Mania?" Corey asked.

"Look, I will face who I want to face at Mania, whenever I make the decisions. And when I do, it'll be in the best interest for me." I said. "And Absolution gets the win." I said taking off my headset and walking towards the ramp.

"Look what you did, Corey." Coach shook his head.

"Tough crowd." Corey replied. I watched as Absolution went back in for seconds pummeling Mickey. I took a look back at the commentary table before taking off down the ramp, shaking off my jacket. I slide into the ring and pulled off Sonya Deville. She swung at me and I ducked it, catching her around her waist and hitting her with a german suplex. Sonya rolled out of the ring and I rolled back up and watched as Alexa threw Mandy out of the ring. We stood in the ring and stared at each other. She slowly held out her hand, but I knew better than to trust her. I shook my head before I went through the ropes and walked around Absolution and back up the ramp.

* * *

I walked backstage and rolled around my neck before being met by Katarina and Sasha Banks.

"That was sure something." Katarina said. "Just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"She needed my help." I shrugged.

"Don't listen to Corey by the way." Sasha said. "We all respect you... well most of us do."

"It wouldn't offend me if you didn't." I said. "I haven't done much to earn your respect, but I'm sure I will in the next couple of weeks."

"So does this mean you're coming to Raw?" Katarina said.

"Nothing is set in stone." I smirked. "Now if you excuse me, I have a man to call." I said walking away. I started walking to my locker room and I thought I heard footsteps from behind. I looked behind me and nothing was there. I started walking again and I heard the footsteps again. I turned around and there was nothing. I shook it off and finished the walk to my dressing room. I searched through my purse until I found my phone. I dialed Dolph's number and it rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey turtle." He answered.

"Hey peanut." I replied. "Have you landed yet?"

"Not yet, I'm on a lay over right now, but I should be there by two." He replied.

"That's so late." I groaned. "Did you catch my segment?"

"I did and it sounds like you're coming to blue and white." He said.

"I'm not sure." I replied sitting on the chair at the vanity mirror. "There are more people on Raw I want to face down the line."

"You do realize that if you go to Raw we would see each other like five times a month." He said and I could almost feel his eyes rolling. "I thought the whole reason you left the indie circuit was so we could spend more time together."

"And we will be..." I started.

"Not if you're touring different cities every week." He said.

"You sound really needy right." I replied.

"Oh well, I'm sorry for wanting to be with my wife on the road." He said.

"Fiancée." I corrected him. "I'm just trying to do what's best for my career."

"It's always about your career." He scoffed.

"Look, I'll talk to you when you're done being so moody." I said.

"Yea.. oka.." He started as I hung up on him. I set my phone in my lap and ran my hands across my face and let out a sigh. I stood up tossing my phone back into my bag. I walked out of my dressing room and headed for catering. I rounded the corner and was immediately hit onto my back. I felt a few punches go into my face. My attacker rolled off of and started throwing things at me. My head was lifted by hair and I opened my eyes to look at Alexa Bliss.

"Who's an easy opponent now?" She asked before dropping my head and sending a kick into my side. I was surrounded by people in a matter of minutes. I looked around the faces and my brother, Katarina, Finn and Renee were among them.

"Are you okay?" They all asked. I sat up.

"I'm fine." I said standing up. I felt something drip from lip and I raised a hand to my mouth and looked back at the blood stained on my hand. I shook my head and threw my hand down before storming off. I felt someone running behind me and I was not in the mode for one of Seth's stupid jokes. "Don't." I said in an icy tone at the Finn. My heart raced a bit as he stared at me.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said holding his hands up.

"I'm fine." I said shaking my head. "I thought you were Seth." I let a sigh go.

"Yea, that's a nasty busted lip you got there." He said looking at it. "She got you good."

"No, what she has is an ass whooping coming her way." I said.

"Same old Devin." He chuckled. "Just as scrappy as ever."

"Thanks for checking on me." I said after a moment of silence.

"No problem." He said as he started turning away. "I missed you." He said one final thing before walking away. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

My lip had stopped bleeding and I sat in my hotel room typing out an email in response to a potential agent. I heard a knock on the door and I pushed out of my chair and went to the door. I looked out of it and a familiar black dad hat over a blonde head looked back at me. I unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No I was.." I started.

"What happened to your face?" He grabbed my chin and tilted it up.

"I got jumped by Alexa, after we got off the phone." I yawned walking away and closing my laptop. I crawled into bed and sat on my knees as Dolph sat next to me.

"So that means you're choosing Raw." He sighed and I bit my lip.

"No I..." I started.

"Don't. I know you. You have to prove that you're better than her and taking the championship off of her is the perfect way to do so." He said placing a hand on my knee.

"Are you upset?" I asked.

"I'm bummed, that's for sure." He said. "But I understand."

"I counted it out and we would see each other at least nine times a month and thirteen if I stay late on Tuesdays." I said placing my hand on top of his. "And I mean if by chance, I some how don't win the title at Mania..."

"That's not even a possibility, but go on." He said.

"I'm sure I could pull a couple strings to end up on Smackdown." I said.

"That's a big maybe, but all I want is for you to be happy, future Mrs. Ziggler." He smiled.

"Thanks future Mr. Rollins." I smiled before throwing myself back into bed. Dolph left me to go shower and I scrolled through Twitter. My attention was quickly drawn to a post made by little Miss. Bliss.

 _Devin's so tough up until she has to put her money where her mouth is._ She tweeted along with a video of her jumping me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I was not one to get into social media arguments, but if she thought she could just bash me, she had another thing coming.

 _AlexaBliss_WWE The only way you can get one over on me is by jumping me after I leave my dressing room. U go Glenn Coco. I posted with a smirk._

 _NotDevinR Real funny how you come back after all the hard work has been done._

 _AlexaBliss_WWE Thought I would come back for some good competition, but you're the only one coming at me._ I waited for a reply but I never got one. I smiled a bit before plugging my phone in and going to sleep.

* * *

 **Raw February 19th**

The six woman tag team match had just ended and I posed as a stage hand wearing black leggings, a black jacket and a WWE hat. Alexa and Mickey were walking out of the arena as I brought over the title. Alexa grabbed it her hands and tugged on it, but I didn't release it.

"Let go." She said tugging on it. I ripped it back and smacked Mickey in the face with it and she fell. Alexa looked at Mickey horrified before looking back at me. I ripped off my hat and my hair fell behind me and I grinned at her. The crowd cheered as Alexa took a few steps back. She swung at me and I ducked it, hitting her with a forceful super kick in the process. I probably enjoyed the sound it made a little too much. I let the title go and picked Alexa up and sent a few knees into her chest before sending her into the barricade. I picked the title up and looked down at her. I lifted it in the air and shot Alexa with a finger gun, causing the crowd to cheer. I laid it down next to her as my theme began to play.

I walked into the back, more than proud of myself and ran into an old friend of mine.

"Devin." A short woman with gray hair and black roots down to her shoulders hugged me. "It's so great to see you're back."

"Savannah, I have to say, I'm surprised that you're still around." I said. "I thought you would've left for Hollywood or Paris or something."

"I've thought about it." She rolled her eyes. "Things have been so boring around here, but I have a feeling things are about to be a lot more exciting around here."

"You can say that again." I said leaning back on a wall and unzipping my jacket revealing a dark gray cropped tank top. "Ro still treating you good?"

"Treats me like the princess I am." She said.

"You have had him wrapped around your finger since you met him." I smiled.

"And Dolph, he's still treating you well?" She asked. I nodded. "God, when are you guys going to get married. You've been together for as long as I can remember."

"Can you still keep a secret?" I asked.

"I'll take it to my grave." She replied tilting her head to the side. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my engagement ring. "Seriously?"

"Yea." I nodded. "He did it after I won the rumble." I said sticking it back into my pocket.

"Ah, such a romantic." She smiled. "Well I expect to be invited to the special day whenever it happens."

"It probably won't be for a while." I said.

"Yea, she has a title to win and set a new record for longest held title, then competing in the ladder match and any other big event the women's division gets offered." Dolph said from behind me and I smiled at him. "My girl is all about making history, starting with being the first woman to win the women's Royal Rumble match." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Yea, well she won't be competing in the first ever women's Elimination Chamber match." Savannah said looking at her nails. "But yours truly will be." She smiled.

"Yea and so is Katarina and ever since you betrayed her a few months back, you know she's going to be out for your blood." I replied to her.

"Maybe, I think she'll be a little more focused on Alexa or like Mandy Rose." She said confidently.

"Savannah." The deep voice of Roman called out for her.

"Sounds serious." Dolph said.

"Not really that's his "I'm feeling frisky" voice." She smirked. "Duty calls." She winked before turning away.

"That's disgusting." I shook my head.

"Yea, completely." Dolph said. "Unless that would work for me?"

"Get real." I scoffed.

"You know guy's only have one thing on their minds." He said.

"Our engagement party." I smiled.

"Our what now?" He asked.

"Engagement party." I said again. "Where we celebrate with all of our closest friends and families our engagement." I said taking his hands in mine and started swinging them.

"Shouldn't we... ya know, tell everyone first?" He asked.

"I guess." I shrugged. "I think having the engagement party and then telling everyone why we're there would be more fun."

"Or we could make a post on social media." He said.

"No." I scrunched up my face. "You put me in charge of all of our future decisions the minute you put a ring on it."

"Is it too late to take it back?" He asked and I squeezed his hand. "Ow. I'm just kidding. I like doing anything as long as it's with you." He kissed my forehead.

"Awe." I smiled. "Words like that will get you real far, peanut."

"You guys are disgusting." Katarina said cuffing her hands around her mouth while walking by us.


End file.
